Always wanting something more
by ciddy cat
Summary: about a daughter and a mother talking about mom's love, and all started with 1 question. warnings: i dont know if it will be yaoi or not so me carful. and the summery sucks...but so does the story!


"MOTHER!!" a girl's voice was heard.

"Yes, what is it honey?" I asked looking up from my book

"Mother, why do I have to have an older brother? I want a little brother!" I look at my 13 year old angel and smile.

"I thought you would enjoy having an older brother."

"Mom, honestly who would ever enjoy having an older brother?"

"Well, when I was your age I dreamed…desired to have an older brother."

"Why in the world would you want an older brother?"

"Well, I had an older sister and when I did something, to do with girls wise, no one cared. Such as when I started my period for the first no one really paid attention, but when my sister had her's everyone went crazy sending cards and what not. Just like what we did when you started." I looked to my daughter and saw the sympathy yet embarrassed, just like her father.

"So that why? But you haven't answered my question."

Yet again acting like her father. I patted the couch next to me and she sits down. I put my book marker on the page I was currently reading, I set the book down on the coffee table and began to tell my girl the story I've never spoken of.

"When I was about your age, it was the around the time I met your father. I was 13 and he was 16. After a couple months of getting to know him on messenger."

"Did you like each other right away? Was it love at first sight??" she asked in an eager voice. I laughed remembering how naïve I used to be. And the fact it was partly true.

"No, not exactly. I thought I liked some one else. But at the same time I knew I wanted to be near him always."

"Who was the guy you thought you liked?" she asked a lot of questions, she gets that from me, I guess.

"Do you want to hear the story or not young lady?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, please continue Mother." Politeness, she must have got that from her aunt.

"Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about how you met dad and everything, mom."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I met your dad through messenger and after a couple months, I got depressed and felt like talking and still to this to this day I don't know why I told this to him…but I'm happy I did. Anyway, I told him that my mom had a miscarriage before you aunt or I was born; with a different husband. And how ever since my mom told me that it was a boy and his name was going to be Brian after that I've always wanted one."

"That's odd" she said but I could tell from her eyes she was enjoying the story, and understood it.

"Yes, but it's true. And you father the sweet man that he is. Comforted me and told me some things,. See, me and him always have had things in common, but then we had so many things it was very weird. Anyway, one thing lead to another and he said he would be my over protective brother, and be there for me when I needed him."

"That's so sweet! Dad was such a sweet guy" she said as her eyes sparkled and her reddish blond hair glistened in the light of the lamp. Her hair was like mine but redder. I loved the mix if dark-chocolate brown eyes and the light hair.

"Yes. And still is." I pointed out.

"Mama, can you continue the story?" she asked with pleading eyes.

" well after that I started calling him Big Brother or Big Bro. mostly Big Brother, but after about 2 months I broke up with the guy I liked, because I think I realized I liked someone else."

"Daddy!" said.

"Yes, your father." I said while I giggled. "After a while I stopped calling him Big Brother, it just didn't feel right anymore. But at that time I didn't I didn't know why. So as time went on I slowly…very slowly realized my feelings for him. Which someone told me this, I was talking about him to a friend and she stated that I liked him, I think her words were 'you are head over heals for him!' and I denied it but later that night I started to think about it and I decided it was true."

"So, what sis you do?"

"I did nothing." I told he

"What?!?!" she said. I just had to laugh from her expression.


End file.
